I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a ski rack configured to be releasably attached to an adjustable bracket for article carriers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a ski rack releasably attached to an adjustably positionable bracket for vehicle-related article carriers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a ski rack releasably attached to an adjustably positionable bracket for vehicle-associated use as a ski rack, and having a key operated locking means that allows an end of the rack to be selectively pivoted to insert or remove skis.
II. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,998; 3,719,297; 3,897,895; and 3,920,167 disclose car top ski carriers that are releasably attached to the vehicle roof using latches which releasably grasp the rain gutter. All of the above inventions have a common characteristic of being quickly attached to and removed from the vehicle roof and being employed solely for the transport of skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,302 constitutes the closest art the Applicant's attorney has discovered relating to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,302 discloses a car top carrier which can be used to transport luggage or the like which has a ski carrying device affixed to front and rear cross-rails. The ski carrying device is hinged at the ends of the cross-rails and is permanently affixed to the carrier and not intended for easy removal.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides an adjustably positionable ski rack which adapts and employs the bracket and track assembly of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 015,327, filed Feb. 26, 1979 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,335.
The above listed United States Patents including the references of the copending application constitute the closest prior art known to the applicant.